


It was a (s)nail that killed him

by 3fandays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Funny, Sad, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3fandays/pseuds/3fandays
Summary: What if Dean hadn't been killed by a nail... but by something slightly different?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	It was a (s)nail that killed him

Dean was walking down the street alone. Even riding the Impala couldn't bring him joy anymore.

Everything had changed since Cas had died. Sam tried to comfort him, of course. But he didn't understand. He'd never had the connection with Cas that Dean had shared with him.

His words echoed through Dean's mind.

"I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me, Dean.”

Dean murmured to himself on the street: "Why does this sound like you're saying goodbye?"

Dean didn't hear the strange slimy sound coming up behind him, which he should have heard. If he did, he might have stood a chance.

Instead, he heard Cas's words in his mind again: "Because it is. I love you... Goodbye, Dean."

A single tear rolled down Dean's cheek. "I love you too", he said.

The slimy zoomy sound was too loud to ignore now. Dean turned around... And saw a giant snail, tall as a house. His eyes grew big, but he couldn't run away anymore. It was too late.

The snail's slimy body enveloped him. Maybe, he thought as he died, maybe I'll see Cas on the other side.

~the end~


End file.
